Many people who use network telephony devices, such as cell phones and smart phones, are associated with a contact database (which can also be referred to as an electronic address book) in which contact information associated with their contacts is stored. This contact database can be stored locally within the telephony device, or can be located within a network, such that the size of the network address book is not limited by the memory space within the cell phone. Likewise, not all a user's contact information is lost if the cell phone gets lost or damaged.
Typically, in order for a user to add contact information to his or her contact database (whether located locally or on a network), the user must manually enter the contact information (such as the contact's name, phone number, fax number, address, etc. . . . ) and then indicate that it should be stored to their contact database. This can be both time consuming and inconvenient for a user.
Thus, there remains a need in the industry to provide a technological solution that alleviates, at least in part, some of the deficiencies associated with the manner in which contact information is entered and a user's contact database.